Irony of an Argument
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Ron and Hermione have gotten themselves into a huge fight this time and Ron becomes sick as a consequence. Can Hermione bring herself together to apologize to him and perhaps to do something else too? Well read to find out! This is a one shot ficcie here


Irony of an Argument  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters and plots, they belong to J.K.Rowling. If they belonged to me, I would have known all of the plots (which I don't, obviously).   
  
Author notes: This story has no connection to any other stories I have written. It's to get over my writer's block. This is written around in the gang's sixth year. Enjoy.  
  
  
"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE, HERMIONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DECENT COMPANY!" Ron shouted at Hermione who was glaring at him with fiery eyes.  
  
It was no doubt that Ron and Hermione were engaged into one of their childish arguements. But, from the sound of the fierce tone coming from the redheaded boy, this would turn out to be the fiercest quarrel from all the other quarrels they had in their previous years.   
Several students stopped what they were doing as they watched the two teenagers engaged into their little fight. Harry had to act as mediator frequently to simmer both of his friends. He sighed exasperatedly at the pair, knowing full well to stay out of it for this one. He watched helplessly as he watched Ron giving a snort and started down the corridor.   
  
"I HATE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A STUPID GIT!" Hermione screamed at Ron who was storming dowm the corridor.  
  
A few Hogwarts students who were standing by watched with intensity and suspense as they watched the young boy freeze in his tracks. He quickly spun around to meet his fellow student with a hurt expression on his freckled face.   
  
"Well I have something to say to you, Hermione. You may think that I'm immature and think nothing about pranks and Quidditch. But I can't take anymore of your insults and you are not making it easier by our constant squabbling. Admit it, Hermione. You are just as immature as I am, but you are a hypocrite to keep on insulting me like this. But that doesn't change my attitude towards you. I'm sorry for every trouble I caused on you. Let's stop acting like children and become friends again." Ron said slowly, looking straight at Hermione who was taken back at his intelligent speech.  
  
Hermione could not believe what she was hearing from the second youngest Weasley. Ron wasn't the brightest nor the handsomest Hogwarts student, his emotions of hurt and pleading had often found their way to people's hearts through his nearly eloquent speeches. Her heart felt the urge to praise him verbally about his maturity and to apologize for every insult she threw at him from the previous years she had been with him.   
Unfortunately her obstinate attitude wiped away the main priority of giving an apology and perhaps build up the courage to say that she loved him since the first time they met. Her pretty face contorted to an expression of anger and annoyance, unaware that she was going to emotionally scar him.   
  
"Don't think that I will be sympathetic towards you just because you gave me your little speech. No matter what you say can make me change my mind about you. You've caused me enough trouble and I don't want to see you ever again." Hermione replied in a cold, icy tone.  
  
She immediately regretted of what she had said earlier as she watched Ron lowering his head instead of retorting back at her. When he lifted his head up again, Hermione and the other students were shocked to find faint tear trails glimmering on his freckled cheeks. He looked like he was in excruciating pain as he struggled to keep a straight face. It was an unsuccessful attempt as he turned away from everybody, ashamed that he was crying in public. Harry stood shocked at his two friends. He had no idea what to do now. He wouldn't want to choose sides. He wouldn't want to lose the friendship that he shared with them over a stupid fight.  
Harry was about to intervene when Ron spoke in a shaky voice. What Ron had said, had made Hermione's heart still.  
  
"That's typical of you, Hermione. Your pride is the only thing that mattered to you. Everyday I have endured your constant lecturing and the arguments...I can't stand them anymore! I thought that somewhere behind your intelligent exterior, lies a heart that yearns for my love. I love you, Hermione Granger!" Ron shouted the last sentence, shocked at himself for saying it.  
  
Hermione dropped her books at the last sentence. She couldn't believe what she had heard from the redheaded boy. She had often wished for the right moment for him to make his first move but apparently her cold reply had made a turn for the worst.  
She was about to approach him but he drew away, with new anger and hurt reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes. Hermione felt fear and panic rising within her. She mentally slapped herself, why did she often have push her conscience to the back of her head whenever it came to being with Ron. She watched the redheaded boy turning his back on her and walked a little further down the hallway. He turned his head around to take a look at the girl.  
  
"I thought that you would have cared...but I was wrong. Stupid people go after stupid dreams. I'm nothing but an imbecile and I can see that I'm not wanted here, especially you, Hermione. You won't see me again. Give Viktor my best wishes since he's the one for you." Ron said in a sad, cracking voice.  
  
At the last word, the redhead ran down the corridor, ignoring the shocked faces of his fellow students. He made towards a deserted classroom down the crossway of the four towers and opened the door. Closing it behind him, he slid down the surface of the door, finding himself sitting on the dusty floor. He felt more tears trickling down his face. He placed his hand over his heart and thought he felt a searing pain.   
  
"This is what it feels to be broken-hearted...it hurts. Hermione...why can't you admit it? I saw it through it your eyes. Why do you have to deny everything? Now I have lost that chance...you hate me...you hate me, don't you?" he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
He felt himself sinking into depression as he remembered the last words she had said to him. Hugging his knees close to his chest, he brought his head and squeezed his eyes tight, his tears flowing harder than ever. He cried, his sobs muffled from hiding his face between his knees and echoing throughout the room. A cold draft filled the entire classroom but he didn't care but continued to wallow in his self-pity.   
After some time, the sobs ceased and the boy fainted with exhaustion from crying. The cold winds' ferocity increased and relentlessly filled the entire room and its occupant. If a person were to peek in through a window, he or she would be see a redheaded boy lying on the stony floor with tears still trickling down his cheeks, making small puddles on the stony tiles.  
  
  
Hermione hadn't moved a step since Ron's confession. Everyone else had gotten over the shock and had resumed their normal matters. Harry walked up to Hermione and touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.   
  
"Hermione..." the raven haired boy started with concern.  
  
The female counterpart didn't reply but bent down to hastily to pick up her books. Harry could see tears forming at the edge of her eyes and she looked extremely pale. Hermione turned to see Harry looking at her. She secretly thanked Harry for his concern but she felt bad for involving him into their arguments. She mumbled an unintelligentable response and hastily went the opposite direction, trying to ignore the curious looks from the other students. A worried and insecure Harry was left standing in the hallway.  
  
  
Ron opened his swollen eyes with difficulty, his vision coming in and out of focus due to excess of the tears that were still pricking at the edges of his eye lids. His head throbbed and he felt somehow hot and cold at the same time. He touched his forehead and pulled back at the contact. It was scorching hot, hot enough to fry an egg. Then he felt chilly all over. Pulling his robes tighter around him, he stood up. The classroom looked darker than ever, meaning that the sun has already set and it's near suppertime. The boy struggled to stand strongly as he groped for the door handle. Finding the door handle, he tried to push it down to open the door. But he found that he had little strength to push it down. After a few attempts, the door flung itself open making Ron fall onto the floor flat on his stomach. The redhead struggled to stand up but ended up falling down once again. He felt so exhausted and he kept on feeling cold and hot at the same time. He could vaguely hear a shout that sounded so familiar before he passed out.  
  
  
"It's nearly suppertime...where could those two be?!" Harry wondered with exasperation as he strolled down the hallway.  
  
He had been searching for them for nearly half the day and still there was no sign of either of them. Harry shook his head with disbelief, if these two weren't going to make up...goodness knows when things could go from bad to worse. Giving up, he walked back down the corridor towards the Great Hall.   
He was about to turn a corner when he saw something scarlet in the distance. Walking up further to the source, his emerald eyes widened in shock to find his best friend unconscious on the ground.   
  
"Ron!" he shouted, running over and kneeling over his friend.   
  
The redhead grunted at the voice calling to him. His head hurt just from hearing that booming voice. He struggled to his kness, finding himself supported by strong arms. He looked to see Harry staring at him.   
  
"Harry..." Ron grunted with pain, clutching his head.  
"What have you done to yourself!" Harry exclaimed, looking over at the opened doorway.  
  
Harry felt a cold wind blowing into their direction and realised the cause of Ron's decreased health state. He looked over his friend's condition. His face looked flushed, a red tinge that almost matched his scarlet hair. His eyes were red and swollen and was shivering. He felt Ron's forehead and also drew back at the high temperature.   
  
"You're running a fever. Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." Harry said, waiting a reply from the redhead.   
  
A sigh was the redhead's reply. Harry helped him to his feet but Ron had lost his sense of coordination and ended up leaning against Harry for support. Harry looked sympathetically at his friend. He would have to get him to the hospital wing fast to treat the fever.   
After a long trip, he reached the destination. Madam Pomfrey looked disturbed and annoyed at the sight of the two boys. But her face softened slightly as she guided the redhead onto a hospital bed. Harry stood next to Ron's bed while the nurse ran some tests over her patient. Harry's face was marked with relief after gazing at the look of assurance on Madam Pomfrey's face.  
  
"Ronald is just having a mild fever. He just needs lots of fluids and plenty of rest. You'd better run along, Harry or you'll be late for supper." Madam Pomfrey assured him with a a light smile on her face.  
  
Harry was about to turn and leave when he saw...  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked dejected standing at the doorway. Her face looked sad and pitiful and her gaze was fixed on the unconscious boy on the hospital bed. Harry looked solemnly at Hermione as he turned to leave.  
  
"You two better patch things up...until you do, I won't be speaking to either of you because I don't want to choose between you and Ron." Harry said seriously at the girl who nodded meekly at him.   
"Point taken, Harry. You go ahead, I'd rather stay with Ron." Hermione said softly, taking a nearby chair and placing it next to Ron's bed before sitting down.   
"I'll bring some food up later. Just be sure that you two make up, capiche?" Harry inquired with a slight twinkle in his eyes.   
"Fine." replied Hermione, feeling comforted as she took in the look on Harry's face.   
  
With that, Harry left with a secretive smile on his face as he ran the route towards the Hall.   
  
  
"So Ms. Granger, I guess you'll be staying for a while..." Madam Pomfrey inquired as she changed the sheets of one of the hospital beds.   
"Yeah..." Hermione murmured as she took one of his sweaty hands and caressed it.   
  
The nurse smiled to herself as she resumed the task. Feeling that the two needed some privacy, she gave Hermione a dish of water and several towels to help decrease Ron's temperature before moving over to a more remote side of the room.  
  
"Make sure that you change the towels regularly!" the nurse reminded her, earning a quick nod as a respose from the young girl.  
  
Hermione dampened the towel and placed it carefully on Ron's forehead. She felt tears pricking her eyelids as she remembered the quarrel they gotten themselves into earlier that day. She could vividly remember that pained look on his face that was damp with tears when she lashed at him with her insults. She gripped his hand tighter and placed it near her cheek. Her tears dripped onto his fingers, sliding down his wrist before hitting the sheets.   
  
"This is all my fault...this is all my fault you ended up sick...it's all because of me..." Hermione whispered, not caring if anyone heard her.   
  
Hermione was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear a soft moan coming from the redhead's lips. The boy shook his head from side to side before opening his eyes. He still felt weak but a little bit better and his temperature had decreased by a reasonable range. His sleepy eyes widened at the sight. So that's why he felt his hand gently gripped and dampened by some sort of liquid.   
  
"Hermione..." Ron whispered, barely audible.  
  
Hermione couldn't hear him as she was still engrossed in her thoughts. The pitiful sight made him forget his resentment towards her. He was about to speak out when Hermione suddenly spoke her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Oh Ron...how could I tell you how I feel about you? You must hate me for all the verbal abuse I cursed upon you all these years. I pray that I can be forgiven. And I want to say is...that...I love you too." Hermione concluded with a sob.  
  
Ron's heart was all of a flutter as soon as he heard the three special words through her confession. Feeling encouraged, he gripped her hand weakly. Hermione stopped crying and stiffened in shock. She had distinctly felt Ron's hand gripping hers. Looking up, she saw Ron looking sleepily at her with a lopsided grin. Hermione blushed a light red. He must had heard everything she said. She was about to pull away when Ron found new found strength to hold onto her hand tighter.   
  
"Hermione..." was all Ron could say.   
"Oh, Ron...what have you done to yourself..." Hermione whispered with concern.  
"I guess the cold draft in the deserted classroom is the cause of it. It's been attacking me even though I passed out from 'mourning'..." Ron trailed off, not wanting to trouble her.  
"You idiot! You could have caught a cold or maybe something worse." Hermione scolded gently.   
  
Ron only grinned and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. Hermione's heart was stuck in her throat, literally. The loving gaze from his chocolate brown eyes and the cheeky grin formed on his lips made her heart malt and at the same time she felt so guilty. How could Ron still act so lovingly at her despite all the insults she threw at him from day one at Hogwarts? Disgusted at herself, she reluctantly pulled away from the hand and turned her back on him as she sat down on the bed. Ron panicked slightly but he caught the sad look on her face.   
  
"Hermione...what's wrong?" Ron asked gently as he sat up even though he felt he didn't have strength.  
"I feel so guilty...I was the cause of your ailment...I don't deserve your apology or...even your...love." Hermione said in a bitter and sad tone.   
  
Hermione was surprised when a pair of muscled arms encircled her. She looked to see Ron's head perched on her shoulder. Though his face looked slightly flushed, he looked a bit better than he was earlier and on top of that he was smiling at her. Ron's tenderness caused more guilt to build up inside Hermione. Her efforts to drive away the boy were futile as Ron turned her head to place a sweet kiss on the lips. He nuzzled against her neck, causing Hermione's eyes to water. Hermione turned around to sit in front of him. She touched her lips where Ron had kissed her. Ron ran his trembling fingers over her cheek.  
  
"Ron...please don't...I don't deserve you..." she whispered, her tears running down her face.  
"Hermione...stop blaming yourself...I am an idiot myself...we each have our share...please say those words for me to hear..." Ron pleaded, trying to remain conscious.  
"I. Love. You." Hermione said, emphasizing every word.   
  
Before Hermione could stop herself, she gently pulled Ron for an intoxicating kiss, which this time, both were participating. Hermione giggled to see the same lopsided grin on the redhead's face as they broke apart for air. Coming back to reality, Ron and Hermione leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Ron's hands were caressing Hermione's face, wiping some of her tears away. Hermione chose the time to explore Ron's muscled torso through his robes with her hands. At that time, the moment seemed just do right to them and time stood still as the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes.   
They reluctantly pulled apart but they still held on to each other for comfort. Ron used his thumbs to rub away her remaining tears while Hermione gently padded a damp cloth over his face and neck to cool down his temperature.   
  
"Hey Hermione...does that mean I get to copy your homework once in a while?" Ron asked mischieviously out of the blue.  
"Maybe...but I'll probably whack you just the same." said Hermione with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.  
"Stay with me, will you? For a while longer?" asked Ron who fell quiet all of a sudden.  
"Of course, love." said Hermione, giving a peck on his cheek.  
  
Hermione stopped to see Ron rubbing his eyes sleepily. With her help, he laid down back on his bed. He looked over at a smiling Hermione through half lidded eyes.   
  
"Get well soon, Ron." Hermione smiled as she watched the redhead slowly reaching for her hand and gripping it.  
"Count on it." he said slowly, feeling sleepier each minute counting.  
"Go to sleep, Ron. You need your rest." Hermione softly instructed.  
  
Soft snoring was the response. Hermione smiled to herself, fascinated of how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. She looked down to see Ron's hand still gripping hers in a gentle grasp. She tightened her hold on his hand while she used the other to brush away the strands away from his forehead. She felt that her heart was at ease, feeling wonderful that Ron loved her back. Bending down, she kissed him on the forehead before she took her hand away from Ron's and dampened a new cloth to replace the old one.  
  
  
Harry smiled as he walked in with a tray of leftover food. What he saw before him, brought warmth to his heart. Hermione was lovingly stroking his hair and cheeks while she whispered and sang lullabies softly to him. And the smile on Ron's slumbering face confirmed everything.   
Holding the tray with one hand, he touched Hermione's shoulder with the other. Hermione turn to see Harry.  
  
"I see that you've patched things up with Ron." Harry observed giving the tray to Hermione.  
"Yeah...better than planned...oh and thanks for the food..." Hermione thanked Harry who was prepared to leave.   
"You're welcome. Make sure you get some sleep...I'm going back first...see you tomorrow?" Harry looked back at Hermione.  
"Yeah, tomorrow...good night, Harry." said Hermione, taking a nibble off a chicken nugget.  
"G'night, Hermione..." Harry returned the greeting, turning to leave.  
  
As Harry turned around the corner, he stopped momentarily to gaze at his two friends. Now things will be quite different now that they're together. With a genuine smile on his face, he headed towards the Gryffindor Tower with one thought in mind.  
  
'It's about time!'   
  
THE END 


End file.
